As computing technology has advanced, various different techniques for interacting with computers have been developed. However, some interactions are managed by computers in a manner that can be slow and inefficient, leading to delays or lags in interactions and/or significant usage of computer resources (e.g., memory, processing power). This can lead to poor user experiences and user frustration with the computers.